thejadecocoonprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
Music
WIP Track Variations Legend Of Alcana 9 variations of this track exist, with 3 being unique variations and 5 which are different arrangements of the track Legend Of Alcana ~ Clandestine Meeting. : 1. Legend Of Alcana ~ Main Theme 2 variations of this song exist; the first is the original track on the official soundtrack release. The 2nd, which is the in-game version, ommits the originals introduction, though this section does repeat later on in the track. Both are identical in their instrumention apart from the aforementioned difference in their arrangement. : 2. Legend Of Alcana ~ Adventure 2 variations of this track exist; one from the official soundtrack release and one that is the in-game mix. The CD original's snare drum has a slight echo on it and has a slightly longer arrangement. Specifically, the CD original has a longer middle section before the main flute melody begins again, whereas the in-game mix's main flute melody starts soon after it ended. The CD original's whole amount of unique instrumentation (i.e., before it loops) lasts for about 45 seconds and the in-game mix lasts for about 31 seconds. : 3. Legend Of Alcana ~ Clandestine Meeting 5 variations of this track exists; Unused Tracks There are a surprising amount of unused tracks within the games files. Most them are seemingly incomplete in regards to the amount of instrumentation and overall feel. Only one of the tracks was actually used, just not in the final game. As there are no official names (Japanese or English) for any of the tracks, they have been given a "placeholder" name, with their file names in square brackets, for the sake of referencing in future discussions. : 1) tama1_07b :: The 8th track overall within the games files. Sounds incomplete with possible missing instrumentation. The track doesn't seem to fit anywhere in particular in the game. : 2) Wasp Forest tama1_08 :: Generally the most complete track out of all the unused songs. The 9th track overall within the games files. Sounds like it might have been a theme for a forest of some kind. Whether this was a scrapped forest or one in the final game is unknown. : 3) Syrus Village ~ Dreaming Of Death tama1_09 :: The 10th track overall within the games files and sounds slightly incomplete. Contains the main melody of the track Syrus Village (and by extension, it's variations). With the latter in mind, this may have been intended to be played during Levant's dreams, but scrapped because it was a bit too haunting and because there are already quite a few variations of the song Syrus Village already. : 4) Suspicion tama1_23 :: The 24th track overall within the games tracks. Somehow sounds seemingly incomplete. Considering it comes before the track Masked Boy ~ Lui within the games files and because they share similar instrumentation, this track could have had something to do with Lui within the game. The sequence when fighting Lui in the Beetle Forest may have been longer before, or perhaps he was meant to be fought and/or met again later in the game. :5) Images tama1_32 ::The 33rd track overall within the games files. Considered complete, seeing as it's the only track that was technically used, just not in the final game. The appearance in question is in the Japanese demo disk of Jade Cocoon - Story Of The Tamamayu (known to the few who do know about it as Dupion Story - Trial Version], in particular, the portion called 'Image'.